I Don't Love You
by Arion
Summary: A short AAMRN, my first. So I hope it turned out OK. Please read and review. Feel free to e-mail me too.


  
Misty awoken from yet another dream as the moon   
came out from behind a cloud and shone its silvery light  
down at her. In this one, just like in all the others   
she wore a beautiful white gown, her hair was down and a  
clear, white veil fell over her face.  
Ash was standing across from her smiling his gentle  
smile, and looking straight into her eyes. He was  
wearing a black tux, with a white rose in the pocket  
on his chest. He took her hand into his and slid a  
beautiful gold ring with a diamond onto her white-gloved   
finger. Shakily she took another gold ring and slid it  
onto his finger.   
"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
She knew those words by heart, and yet every time she   
heard them, even though she knew it wasn't real, her  
heart always skipped a beat.   
Then as they leaned in for that kiss everything went  
cloudy and then she was back in her sleeping bag. As always.  
Now lying on her back, staring up at the stars she   
sighed sadly. 'If only it wasn't a dream' she thought.  
Without luck she tried to fall back asleep. Then after a  
few minutes of twisting and turning, she got out of her  
sleeping bag and quietly tiptoed over to Ash's sleeping  
bag. She couldn't help smiling as she looked down at him. 'He's so cute' she thought for about a millionth time  
that day.   
Then she reached down and shook him gently. At first   
nothing happened, but then he stirred and slowly opened  
his eyes.  
-M-Misty? What's the matter? he asked, his voice still   
hoarse from the sleep.  
-Ash, listen, I have to talk to you. Come into the woods  
with me for a second?  
'What's this all about?' he thought, but nodded. Quietly,  
he climbed out of his sleeping bag and followed Misty   
into the woods.  
Once the clearing where Brock and Pikachu were still  
asleep was out of view, she stopped.  
-Ash..um..I don't really know how to say this.....she   
searched for the right words for a moment, then gave up.  
-I love you.   
Ash looked like he was just hit by a bus.   
-You what? he choked out.  
-I know that I probably don't show it, but it's true.   
I've always loved you, from the first moment I saw you.  
That's why I followed you Ash, not because I wanted you  
to pay me back for the bike.   
-Misty, listen. What you said is really nice, but...I..  
well...I don't feel that way about you. You're more like  
a sister to me.  
Those words hit her like a lightning bolt. She just  
stood there and stared at him for a moment.   
Then suddenly she felt sharp pain, like she has just   
been stabbed in the heart. She twitched and bent over   
slightly, a wave of pain rushed through her entire body.  
-Misty, are you OK? Ash asked worriedly, putting a hand  
on her shoulder.  
-I'm...fine. She said and shook his hand off.   
More pain came with the words. Then a second wave of   
pain rushed through her.  
Ash watched in shock as crumpled to the ground, shaking   
and clutching her chest.  
-Get..help. Please... she groaned. She twitched with   
every word that came out of her mouth, it was so painful.   
  
Ash sat in the waiting room of the hospital they had   
rushed Misty to. Brock went to call Misty's sisters and  
Pikachu was busy trying to calm Misty's pokémon that  
popped out of her poké-balls. His elbows were rested   
on his knees and he held his head in his hands. It was   
early mourning, and it was a lousy gray day. It was   
raining non-stop outside.   
'Why?' he thought 'Why didn't I just tell her? If Misty's  
not going to be OK, I'll never forgive myself'  
Then the doctor came out, Ash rushed to him.   
-Is she OK? he demanded.   
-She suffered a stroke. the doctor said as he pulled   
off his rubber gloves and tossed him in the trash bin.  
-A what?  
-A heart attack. It's very unusual for someone this   
young -who hasn't taken drugs- to suffer a heart attack.  
But apparently something very emotional has happened in  
her life that has caused it. But in any case, she'll be  
fine. the doctor explained. Then he looked at Ash who   
seemed to be terribly shocked.   
-Are you all right, young man? he asked.  
-Uh, yeah. Ash said quickly snapping out of it. -May I  
go see her now?  
-Sure, it's the second room on the right.   
Ash thanked the doctor and went on down the hall. He  
came up to the door to Misty's room and shakily, pushed  
it open.  
Misty was seating in her bed wearing a plain, white  
hospital gown and staring out the window at the rain.   
She had a few wires attached to her arms and chest.   
Misty took one quick look at who it was and turned back   
to the window.  
-Go away. she said coldly.   
Ash didn't move. For a moment there was no sound in the  
room except for the rhythmic beeping of the heart   
monitor.   
-It wasn't true you know. he finally spoke up.  
Misty turned around swiftly.  
-What wasn't true? she questioned quietly.  
Ash cleared his throat.  
-That I think of you as a sister. I lied. I love you.  
Her eyes filled with tears.  
-But why Ash? Why did you lie?  
-I didn't want to lose you, Mist. I was afraid that it   
wouldn't work out and then you'd be gone forever.  
She smiled and motioned for him to come closer to her.  
She hugged him tightly, stroking his black hair gently.   
-You'll never lose me, Ash. I promise. she said and smiled   
happily. He then looked up into her beautiful aqua-blue  
eyes and kissed her softly. Something they both had  
wanted for such a long time.  
Outside, the rain had cleared and the sun had come out   
from behind the cloud.   
  
  
AN: So how is it for my first FanFic I actually went   
through with? Please review. I love hearing from the  
readers. ^_^  
Also, Pokemon and it's characters are copyright of  
their rightful owners, although I wish I owned it. Then  
again, who doesn't??   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
